


Coda to Easy

by thetimesinbetween



Series: Easy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Kurt and Blaine are in a committed romantic and sexual relationship - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, No cheating, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sebastian is not romantically involved with either of them, They bring Sebastian home for a night of fun sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimesinbetween/pseuds/thetimesinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Easy</i>'s plot has resolved. All its themes have tied neatly to a close. But where oh where is the Sebklaine threesome?</p><p>My notes literally say “because it’s mean to end this without a threesome.” So, you know, here’s 5K of that. It follows directly from Chapter 6 of <i>Easy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to Easy

* * * 

Blaine and Kurt do pull themselves together in time to go out for drinks that night in East Village, within easy walking distance of NYU, in deference to Sebastian’s newbie status.

“I’ve lived in Paris and D.C. and Amsterdam. I know how to use the metro,” Sebastian insists, a few drinks in.

“He’s still calling it the metro, Blaine,” Kurt sighs, flushed pink with heat and alcohol.

“No inter-borough transit sans chaperone until you’ve been here long enough to call it the subway,” Blaine agrees, fixing Sebastian with a stern look over the top of his sweating glass. “Anything could happen.”

“He’ll be lost forever in the bowels of Atlantic-Barclays.” 

“He’ll wake up in Yonkers.” 

“He’ll show up those break dancers on the Q and then they’ll never let him back out of their troupe.” 

“Is it called a troupe when they’re break dancers?”

“A question for the ages.” Kurt pats Blaine’s hand and giggles when Blaine rolls his eyes.

Sebastian looking back and forth between them, holding in laughter. “I’m sorry, are we in a bar or a comedy club?” 

“You’ll have to excuse us,” Blaine replies. “This is our first hint of air conditioning in days.” 

“We’ve gone a little mad,” Kurt agrees. “Rachel too, last I heard. There is only so much sweat I really want to experience on a given day.” 

“Must be a pretty high limit, since by my count you ate Blaine out for a good half hour today,” Sebastian replies, taking a pointed sip of his sangria.

Kurt takes three full seconds to process this, then turns bright red all at once. “Blaine! I didn’t think you actually told him!”

“You literally said, and I quote, ‘you do that,’ and went back to eating me out,” Blaine laughs. 

“Oh my god, if I keep teasing, will you keep giving me a play by play?” Sebastian looks delighted. “Please tell me that’s how this works.” 

Kurt pointedly downs the rest of his sangria instead of answering, which leaves them with three empty glasses and a pitcher full of ice. Kurt slips payment and tip under his glass—he and Blaine are treating Sebastian—and looks up to find the other men still grinning.

“Well, weren’t we going?” He steals an ice cube from the pitcher and runs it over his bare arms and throat. Blaine and Sebastian’s eyes track his fingers.

“You said you found somewhere sleazier than Scandals,” Sebastian prompts.

“Oh no, that’s not happening,” Kurt giggles, leading them out. “No no no. No.” 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“Well,” Kurt amends, sharing a look with Blaine, “maybe later.” 

“We’ll work up to it,” Blaine agrees, with a slow grin.

*

Five hours later, Blaine shouts, “Verdict?”

It’s almost pitch black. Low lights on the bar are just enough to outline the three muscled men standing on top, moving slow and loose, clad only in thongs and boots. The music is vague, throbbing, and much too loud. The men are packed in, dozens and dozens of them, shoulder to shoulder, back to front.

Sebastian has taken about five steps inside, and he’s already been groped by at least three separate men. “ _Absolutely_ sleazier!” he yells back as fingers slip beneath his shirt, scrape along his happy trail, before disappearing. 

“Liquid courage?” Kurt offers, his cheeks already flushed with alcohol. 

Blaine trades a glance with Sebastian and says “ _Yeah_.” 

Kurt smirks and slips off to the bar. 

“Dance?” Blaine checks, sliding his arms around Sebastian’s neck, stepping close.

Sebastian smirks and flips Blaine around. “Always. But you know somebody in here is gonna enjoy that ass—” 

“So it might as well be you?” Blaine shouts over his shoulder, chuckling. 

Sebastian laughs. “You complaining?” he replies with a slow roll of his hips. 

“Not even a little,” Blaine answers. They rock together so easy—they always have. Blaine hadn’t forgotten, exactly, but it’s nice to feel that same shower of sparks lighting up his spine again. Blaine lets his eyes close, his head tilt back, and doesn’t mind a bit when Sebastian’s fingers stroke his throat, when they grip his hips, when a stranger grinds back against him, when unfamiliar fingers fumble at the hollow of his hip. 

This, he thinks distantly as he grinds back into Sebastian, is why nobody starts their night here. It’s so much better at the end, when you’re sloppy, drunk, sticky-warm, lit up from dancing since midnight. The bass thuds through his breastbone and he grins, turning his face into Sebastian’s jaw. 

He can feel Sebastian swallow.

“Mmmmmm, you are all blissed out,” comes Kurt’s pleased voice in his ear. Then, familiar teeth behind his jaw, just where he likes them.

Blaine groans, opens his eyes, pulls Kurt closer, closer, until they’re grinding together, so dirty and close they really might as well be in bed. 

“Drinks,” Kurt murmurs into his ear, and tips a shot into Blaine’s mouth, then hands one off to Sebastian. 

He and Sebastian clink their little glasses over Blaine’s shoulder. It makes Blaine feel much warmer than a delicate little sound has any right to—or maybe that’s just the tequila hitting his stomach. He hides his face in Kurt’s cheek, moaning a little, working himself between Kurt at his front and Sebastian at his back. 

Sebastian leans down. “Déjà vu?”

Kurt laughs, wild, blushing, tugging Blaine in harder by his belt loops. “God yes.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Sebastian shouts, and Blaine—if possible—burns even hotter, knowing all three of them are thinking about the time sweet, confused teenage Blaine went completely mindless with lust between them on the Scandals dance floor. 

“Difference being—we _could_ actually make him come, this time.” Kurt scratches at Blaine’s jaw to watch his eyes roll back. “Wouldn’t even raise an eyebrow in this crowd.”

“‘We?’” comes Sebastian’s voice.

Kurt looks up through his eyelashes. Smirks. “Sure. Unless Blaine has any objections.”

“Not one,” Blaine drags up the coherence to say, and feels two sets of hands tighten on him in response. “Although. We could lose a lot more clothes if we do this at home.” 

“True….” Sebastian groans, reluctant to lose the heat of Blaine grinding back on him. He scrapes his teeth up one side of Blaine’s throat while Kurt bites at the other. 

“Mmmm, but. You two should kiss. Before we leave,” Blaine adds, panting under the double onslaught. 

Sebastian draws back a bit, chuckling. “Fulfill your fantasies since age seventeen?” he teases.

They lock eyes over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine watches Kurt grin. 

This bodes well. 

“Kissing wouldn’t even get close,” Blaine replies. Kurt and Sebastian laugh in unison. “Good start, though.”

Blaine can’t see Sebastian’s face, but Kurt’s raising an eyebrow, and half a second later Blaine’s having an out of body experience watching their lips come together over his shoulder. He tries to squirm away to see better, but they both clamp down on him again, so he just twists in place, unable to tear his eyes away. 

They certainly don’t seem to have any trouble finding a rhythm, pulling at one another’s lips, nipping, tugging one another back and forth until they break apart, breathing heavy and turning as one to Blaine. 

“Holy shit” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, which makes them both laugh again. Then, “Let’s get out of here.”

* 

Mercifully, their train arrives just as they hit the subway platform, and their car is almost deserted. Once Blaine determines that its only other occupant is actually dead asleep—which is fair, it’s four in the morning—he takes the opportunity to ask, “So, limits?”

Kurt, his head lolling sleepily onto Blaine’s shoulder, nods approvingly.

Sebastian pokes Blaine’s side. “You are such a Boy Scout.” 

“Quit in protest a year before I came out,” Blaine replies.

“As long as we’re all on the same page about Blaine and me being a committed, generally monogamous couple, and Sebastian being our really hot friend who we’re taking home for the night, I don’t much care what we actually do,” Kurt says, sitting up a little so he can see both of them. “Condom on you at least, Sebastian. Stoplight safewords if we need ‘em.” 

“I’m on board with that,” Sebastian says. 

“Same,” Blaine sighs happily. 

“One other thing,” Sebastian says. “Blaine used to like a side of pain with his pleasure.” 

Blaine’s heart is suddenly pounding. 

“Just want to make sure that’s still happening. And okay for me to play with,” Sebastian says. “I don’t want to step on any toes if it’s a whole special thing now….” 

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look. 

“Never hurts to check,” Sebastian concludes.

“I still like pain,” Blaine replies. It’s easier to find the words after years of practice asking for it. “A lot. A _lot_ a lot.” 

“If you don’t mind, Blaine, I don’t want to get too elaborate tonight,” Kurt says. “Like, the stuff you did in high school, absolutely. But if you want somebody else to cane you, or—”

“No no,” Blaine agrees. “Nothing elaborate tonight. No toys. No edgeplay.” 

“Caning, huh?” Sebastian murmurs into Blaine’s hair. 

“He’s becoming quite the pain slut, to be honest with you,” Kurt replies, before reaching down to stroke and then pinch Blaine’s inner thigh viciously.

Blaine gasps hard and arches into it. “Fuck,” he breathes, nuzzling into Kurt’s cheek. “God, how many stops until we’re home.” 

“Five,” Kurt replies, trailing his fingers up and down Blaine’s thigh now, pinching every few passes. Blaine’s moaning under his breath, hoping they don’t wake up the other person in their subway car. 

Sebastian watches them hungrily, and soon enough he’s scraping his nails lightly up and down the inside of Blaine’s other thigh. Just enough to be a threat. Just enough to set Blaine’s skin buzzing. 

_Cruel,_ Blaine tells them, and _Cruel,_ he insists again when they _stop._

By the time they stumble into the loft, Blaine’s beyond ready to strip out of his suspenders, sweat-soaked button-down, shorts—

But Sebastian catches him around the waist before he can get his briefs off, backing him into a wall and leaning down to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him. 

“Mmmmm,” Sebastian hums when he pulls back. He’s only toed off his shoes and socks. Blaine shoves his hands under his shirt, desperate for skin. He’s quickly distracted—Sebastian’s finger is tracing his bare sternum, dipping into his navel, teasing at the front of his briefs. “Little eager, huh?”

“Foyer kink,” Blaine mutters, and they dissolve into giggles.

“Well, it _is_ at least a hundred degrees in here,” Kurt says—there he is, a few feet away in the kitchenette. Completely naked. Filling three glasses with ice. 

Classic Kurt. Fondness blooms in Blaine’s chest even as he greedily eyes the slope of Kurt’s bare spine, the curve of his ass.

Sebastian takes one look at Blaine’s face and replies, “Yeah. Agreed. Damn.” 

“Hmm?” Kurt hums. Blaine grins: Kurt knows exactly what game he’s playing. He gives them a coy little glance over his shoulder, carrying the glasses over to the bedside table. Then he arranges himself artfully on the bed and waits. 

“You’ve come a long way, Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian declares, and makes his way to the bed, clambering up to give Kurt a solid kiss. “Quite the vixen, these days.” Another kiss, deeper than the first. Kurt’s hand threads into Sebastian’s hair.

Watching them like this sends a thrill down Blaine’s whole body. He’s transfixed. He has the distinct thought _I’m going to come in my pants_ and then remembers he’s already out of his pants. 

Blaine shakes himself out of his daze and practically skips to the bed, where Sebastian and Kurt are trading filthy kisses. “You’re falling behind here,” Kurt teases Sebastian as Blaine hops up beside them. 

“Hm?” Sebastian replies, distracted, between kisses. 

Maybe Blaine can make this even more fun. “Remember that time you wouldn’t take my briefs off for me? And instead you made poor, sweet, nearly virginal sixteen year old me strip for you?” he asks. 

Sebastian sits back a little. Blaine watches a slow grin spread on Kurt’s face.

“If you want a striptease,” Sebastian says, that predatory glint in his eyes, “you really only have to ask.” 

Blaine gets close, trails his tongue up Sebastian’s throat, over his jaw, into his ear, and grins as Sebastian shudders. 

“I’m asking,” he murmurs. 

Sebastian chuckles. “All right.” 

He hops off the end of the bed, and then, to Blaine’s surprise, leans back in, gets his hands under Blaine’s ass, and yanks him to the end of the bed too. “You. Stay.” 

Blaine has no intention of moving.

The bed shifts; there are Kurt’s lips brushing Blaine’s shoulder, trailing up the side of his neck. Blaine gets goose bumps all over despite the fact that he’s been sweating for hours, and hears Kurt huff out a pleased little laugh behind his ear. Blaine leans back as Kurt settles in, his chest pressed to Blaine’s back, his thighs bracketing Blaine’s. His cock is hard and hot against Blaine’s back.

Sebastian takes one look at the two of them twined together and shakes his head, apparently stunned. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he laughs. 

“We’re pretty gorgeous,” Kurt agrees, right in Blaine’s ear. 

“Mmmm.” Sebastian’s eyeing them. His fingers trail down to his belt, but he doesn’t actually unbuckle it. He takes Blaine’s hand and tucks a few fingers between his belt and his shorts. “Keep ahold of that for me?”

Then he’s really going for it, head tilting back, fingers teasing at his shirt buttons, rocking his hips to some slow rhythm, leaning back a little to feel the pull—Blaine’s hold on his belt keeps him right there between their legs. 

“Damn,” Kurt huffs in Blaine’s ear. Sebastian smirks down at them, pops a button open. 

When the next button goes, Kurt’s nails dig into Blaine’s sides just the way Kurt _knows_ he likes. Blaine can’t help but moan, grinding back against Kurt. His hand fists around Sebastian’s belt too, pulling him closer. 

“Well, he likes that,” comes Sebastian’s voice, low. Blaine feels his body flash hot under their attention. Sebastian shrugs his shirt off one shoulder. He’s rubbing his clothed cock into the backs of Blaine’s fingers, and the tease of it is making Blaine’s mouth water.

“So do _you_ ,” Blaine finally replies. 

Sebastian laughs and loops his shirt around the back of Blaine’s neck, leaning down for a long kiss. 

“Yes, I do,” he murmurs into Blaine’s mouth, and pulls away.

“Kurt tells me I’m gorgeous when I’m in pain,” Blaine continues, blithe as can be, now intentionally working his knuckles against the head of Sebastian’s cock through his pants. Sebastian’s breath audibly stutters.

“Okay, no, holy shit you two, my pants need to be off,” Sebastian replies, tugging Blaine’s hand from his belt buckle.

Kurt cracks up behind him, digging all ten fingernails into Blaine’s hips. Blaine gasps—the pain is so immediate, so demanding. It sinks its teeth into his belly and he briefly loses track of everything else that’s happening. 

When he opens his eyes again, Sebastian’s got his belt undone and his fly down and Kurt is still giggling in Blaine’s ear. 

“You’re right,” Sebastian tells Kurt, and reaches over to get a hard grip on Blaine’s hair. “You’re goddamn gorgeous like that,” he murmurs, and Blaine goes limp for the sparks racing from his scalp down his spine. He can hardly hold a kiss together when Sebastian takes his mouth. 

“I need to blow you, can I blow you,” Blaine gasps. 

Sebastian’s laughing as he struggles out of his shorts and briefs. “Still so cockhungry,” he teases, and slaps Blaine’s face lightly before cupping his cheek. 

“Very,” Blaine agrees, reaching out to smooth Sebastian’s precome down to the base of his dick. 

“The wonders of positive reinforcement,” Kurt says, back at Blaine’s side. He’s produced a condom from their bedside table.

“I love you,” Blaine informs him as he puts it on Sebastian’s cock. 

“You too,” Kurt grins. “Now suck him, hmm? I’ve been looking forward to watching that.”

Blaine lets out a little whimper and takes Sebastian’s cock deep, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You needed that, huh?” comes Sebastian’s voice as Blaine swallows around him. 

“Looks like it,” Kurt murmurs. His hand slides into Blaine’s hair, gives him a tentative little push. 

Blaine moans and sinks the rest of the way down, throat squeezing at Sebastian’s cock. 

“ _Really_ looks like it,” Kurt says. His grip on the back of Blaine’s head strengthens, holding him down. When he releases, Blaine draws all the way off and yanks Kurt down for a messy kiss. 

“Would you fuck his cock with my face?” he asks, quiet but assured, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. His mouth is watering.

Sebastian might have actually choked on air. Blaine’s not sure; he’s much too busy blushing steadily and squirming between Kurt’s legs. Kurt puts him out of his misery: “Yeah, I will.” He’s gripping Blaine’s hair nice and tight. “That sound good?” he asks Sebastian.

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian replies. “Goddamn, Blaine.”

Blaine jacks Sebastian a little and gives him a teasing little lick around his crown. “Somebody taught me to ask for what I want,” he says. “And I really want Kurt to put your cock down my throat.” 

Kurt lets out a breathy little laugh that means he’s turned on beyond all reckoning, and pushes Blaine’s head down.

“Gonna be honest—” and then Sebastian gasps, rocks his hips into Blaine’s face. “Fuck, that’s good. High-fiving my seventeen-year-old self right now.” 

“Me too,” Kurt murmurs, yanking Blaine’s head back by the hair. Blaine comes up openmouthed and gasping, moaning when Kurt barely lets him breathe before kissing him deeply—moaning again when Kurt shoves him back down to choke on Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian’s long fingers curl around Blaine’s cheek and neck—Blaine realizes that Sebastian wants to feel Blaine’s jaw work as Kurt fucks his cock into the wet seal of Blaine’s throat again and again and again. 

“Okay—o-okay, that’s—damn—” Sebastian pulls back suddenly, panting, leaving Blaine’s mouth empty and dripping thick spit. “Don’t want to come yet.” 

“That’s fair,” Blaine rasps. “I still really want a cock in my mouth, though.” He feels his cheeks heat, which seems ridiculous considering what he was just doing.

“Yeah, I think we could make that work,” Sebastian replies. He kneels down right where he is, and tugs Blaine over to join him. 

Sebastian knocks their shoulders together. “Now, I know you’re hungry for it,” he tells Blaine, a little sharp, a little teasing. “But you have to share with me. Don’t be greedy.” 

Blaine doesn’t have to reply through the flattening wave of lust—Kurt’s there with a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, feeding his cock down Blaine’s throat. Blaine lets the lust pound through him, closes his eyes, swallows, blissful, nuzzling into the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Kurt’s cock, and groans in protest when Kurt pushes him back off. 

“I’ll help you share, how’s that?” Kurt says, and guides Sebastian in. 

Blaine watches as Sebastian sinks all the way down, nice and slow, and comes back up to mouth at the head of Kurt’s cock. Blaine pushes in to press wet kisses to the slick shaft. Kurt has his legs splayed and a hand in each boy’s hair, keeping them right where he wants them. Blaine can feel his hips twitch, knows he’s struggling not to push too far into Sebastian’s hot, clever mouth. 

A few minutes later, Kurt’s clearly on edge, and Sebastian gives him a sly little grin and starts making out with Blaine around the head of Kurt’s cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , oh my god,” Kurt moans. The actual sensation must be nothing more than a tease, but the visual is something else entirely. They’re sloppy and openmouthed, licking at one another and at Kurt’s slit, wrapping their reddened lips around Kurt’s cock and one another’s tongues indiscriminately. It’s gorgeous. It’s obscene. And—Blaine glances up—it’s clearly making Kurt feel like a minor god.

“I—Blaine—” Kurt’s gone breathy. Blaine nudges Sebastian out of the way and takes Kurt down to the root, bobbing a little, loving every second of it—the heat of Kurt’s cock in him, the pull of Sebastian’s mouth working at his throat, the vicious little thrusts of Kurt’s hips as he comes down Blaine’s throat. 

“Get up here,” Kurt pants, and tugs first Blaine, then Sebastian up to kiss slow and long, until his breathing has evened back out. 

Blaine wants to let him rest for a little bit, but he’s too far gone. He can’t help squirming against Kurt’s side. Kurt peers down at him. 

“Well this looks familiar,” he says, and Blaine huffs, embarrassed, burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder. 

He has a tell.

“Hmmm?” Sebastian asks. 

Kurt heaves himself up and flips Blaine onto his belly, pulls his thighs open. 

“He wants to be eaten out within an inch of his life,” Kurt explains, and licks right up the center of him, simple as that. Blaine chokes on air and buries his face again, blushing madly. 

“Didn’t you just get eaten out this afternoon?” Sebastian’s tone is teasing. He tugs Blaine’s face out of the bed sheets. 

“Yes he did,” Kurt growls. 

Blaine, who by this point feels like everything from his hole around to his navel is molten lava, resists the urge to push his face back down. Kurt scrapes his teeth at Blaine’s tailbone in reward, and Blaine shudders. 

“Yes, I did,” Blaine agrees, staring up at Sebastian, squirming. 

“Needy thing,” Sebastian says, pulling at Blaine’s hair. 

“Yes,” Blaine gasps, hips stuttering down into the mattress and back against where Kurt’s prying his cheeks apart to get deeper, his nails digging in hard. “Oh— _god_ —Sebastian, would you fuck me, please?” 

“I see you decided to keep the manners,” Sebastian murmurs, glancing at Kurt with a smirk. 

“Cultivated,” Blaine corrects. 

“He’s very polite when he’s in pain,” Kurt agrees, pulling back to scratch down the backs of Blaine’s thighs, grinning when Blaine outright whines. “And when he’s getting desperate.” 

Blaine opens his mouth to speak, but then Kurt’s prying Blaine’s cheeks apart and pushing his tongue inside, and all that comes out is a choked whimper.

“Course, it’s fun to push him right past words, too,” Kurt admits. 

Sebastian slides a couple fingers into Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine takes them too—he’s dazed, feeling like his body is just open and wet all over, waiting for them to push inside. “God, you’re such a slut for it. So good.”

Kurt sits up abruptly, and Blaine lets out a plaintive whine around Sebastian’s fingers. “Lube now,” Kurt says, and two seconds later he’s edging two fingers into Blaine’s spit-slick hole. 

“You open up so easy,” Sebastian says, fucking his fingers deeper in Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine groans, rocking back against Kurt’s hand. 

Sebastian draws back to put a condom on, and Blaine gasps and Kurt’s fingers curl just right in him. “That’s enough—Kurt, please, I want—”

“Mmmmhm, don’t worry,” Kurt murmurs, and then Kurt’s laying beside him, and Sebastian’s behind him, pressing inside. 

Blaine goes practically limp, trading wet kisses with Kurt, rocking minutely into the mattress, burning up from the inside where Sebastian is fucking him deep and slow. It’s everything Blaine wants. God, but he needed to be filled up. He’s never going to move. He’s going to let them keep fucking him forever. 

“I putting him to sleep?” comes Sebastian’s voice. 

“I think you’re putting him in a sex trance, to be honest,” Kurt replies. He pulls Blaine’s sweaty hair back from his face, and Blaine’s eyes flutter open. 

“Could fuck me like this for hours,” Blaine murmurs. Sebastian pulls back just enough to tease his cockhead at Blaine’s rim, making Blaine arch back eagerly. “God—need it.” 

“Hours aren’t on the table, babe, sorry.” Sebastian pushing back in and chuckles when Blaine strains back against him. “Here, I’ve got an idea.” 

Sebastian arranges himself on his back, then sits Blaine on his cock. 

“Reverse cowgirl? Yeah, I like it. No promises on my muscles holding out,” Blaine says. He rolls his hips in a way he knows makes his ass look preposterously good. Kurt and Sebastian groan in unison, then laugh at themselves. 

“Not quite,” Sebastian says, and tugs Blaine back to lay against his chest. He bends his knees, which spreads Blaine’s legs wide and gives Sebastian the leverage to fuck him. Which he does, pressing in right where Blaine wants him.

“Fuck, Sebastian, yeah,” Blaine moans, melting more and more into Sebastian as he’s fucked right. “This is—this—yes.” 

“Still not done,” Sebastian murmurs, a little out of breath. “Kurt?”

“Hmmm?”

“Think he could use some pain?”

Blaine looks over to find Kurt watching them, eyes dark with lust. 

“Yes, I do,” Kurt replies evenly. He reaches over and nonchalantly slaps Blaine’s balls, hard.

“ _Oh_ —!” The pain spikes fast, deep, right on the edge of too much. Blaine’s arching up, out of control, grinding hard into Sebastian. “Oh _fuck_ , Kurt.” 

“Shit,” Sebastian gasps, hips stuttering against Blaine’s ass. “That’s—tight, Kurt, god.” 

Kurt smirks and climbs between their legs. He rolls Blaine’s balls gently until Blaine’s settled, relaxed back against Sebastian’s chest. And then he sinks his teeth into Blaine’s thigh, all of an inch from where he and Sebastian are joined. 

Blaine’s whole body flashes hot—god, the pain is good, so sharp and bright, intensifying the burning press of Sebastian’s cock in him until Blaine can hardly stand it.

“You really like that, huh?” Sebastian gasps in his ear, and Blaine realizes just how hard he’s clenching down, wanting to feel every inch of Sebastian pressing him open. 

“Yeah, I— _yeah_ —”

Kurt’s giving him a matching bite on the other thigh. Blaine’s mouth is open, but he can’t speak. 

“Shit, Kurt,” Sebastian’s groaning, hugging Blaine tight to him as he squirms. 

“Pinch his nipples,” Kurt says.

Kurt’s nails dig into Blaine’s thighs just as Sebastian pinches his nipples, and Blaine might actually be screaming—every sharp bite into his skin zings through his nerves, electric, wired to his dripping cock, it’s so much—

“Darling, you’re gonna scare every dog in this building,” Kurt giggles, giving him a gentle little nip just beneath his navel.

Blaine trails off to moans, trembling. Sebastian rocks into him, firm, giving him pressure right where he needs it every time. Kurt scratches down his belly. Blaine can’t think. “Kurt—will you please—please let me come—I can’t— _oh_ ,” Blaine begs, barely registering Sebastian’s startled gasp.

“Of course, darling,” Kurt hums, deceptively sweet. He wraps one hand around Blaine’s cock, starts jacking him nice and slow while Sebastian fucks him. “You ready?”

“Yes, please, Kurt,” Blaine replies. Sebastian’s hips hitch hard, out of rhythm. 

“All right,” Kurt whispers. He scratches hard up the insides of Blaine’s thighs—then down his torso, down his sides, up his legs again—and takes Blaine’s leaking cock into his soft, wet mouth. He’s dragging the pain in toward the pleasure, and the longer it goes on, the more everything bleeds together, until Blaine honestly can’t tell all the sensations apart. Mouth sucking his cock, fingernails digging into his hips deep enough to bruise, thick cock filling him up right where he needs it— _oh, yes—yes—_

Blaine comes sudden and deep, arching, head lolling, hardly breathing. 

It takes him a minute to resurface. When he does, Sebastian is clutching his hips and Kurt is pressing sweet kisses to his belly. He can literally feel his own rim twitching around Sebastian’s cock. 

“Mmmm,” Blaine manages. He runs his fingers carefully through Kurt’s sweaty hair. “Thank you.” 

Sebastian’s hips hitch uncontrollably again, and he squeezes Blaine to his body. His breath is hot and uneven on Blaine’s throat. _Hm. He_ really _likes that, doesn’t he?_ Blaine realizes. Sebastian has always liked Blaine acting like a good little schoolboy in the middle of getting debauched, but…. 

“’Scuse me, Sebastian?” Blaine murmurs, trying to tamp down on a grin. 

“Mmm?” Sebastian hums, rocking his slick cock into Blaine’s body. 

Kurt presses a last sticky kiss to Blaine’s stomach and moves down a little. So he can watch them fuck, Blaine realizes, heat flaring up in his gut. 

“Could you do me a favor and come in my ass?” Blaine asks. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sebastian groans, fucking into him hard. “ _Blaine are you fucking kidding me_.” 

“If you wouldn’t mind, of course,” Blaine replies. “Nothing better than a messy cock in your ass to finish off a Saturday night.” 

“This—is— _ridiculous_ —” Sebastian insists, now hardly able to produce words. 

“Embrace the kink, Sebastian,” Kurt laughs, evidently having caught on. Blaine catches his eye for a moment before Kurt looks back to where Sebastian’s fucking into him, his cheeks reddening. 

“Please, Sebastian?” Blaine asks, softer now, sweeter. He wonders exactly what it is about this that gets to Sebastian, because now that he’s started, he’s flying blind. “I don’t want to be a bother, but—gosh, you fucked me really well.” He noses at Sebastian’s cheek. “And I’d really like to feel you come in me. I deserve it, don’t you think?”

He roll his hips back into Sebastian’s. He has rarely felt so sensuous and so obscene at the same time.

“I’ve been good, haven’t I?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian gasps, and comes, holding Blaine in place, shoving into him again and again, until Blaine’s half-convinced he’d like to do this all over right now, thank you, even though he’s also about ready to drop dead of exhaustion. 

Kurt crawls up the bed to kiss Blaine sweetly while Sebastian trembles beneath him. Blaine’s eyes drift shut, and he lets Kurt lick into his mouth and suck gently at his swollen lips. He’s so content that he can’t hold on to a thought for more than half a second. 

Sebastian reenters reality with a soft moan. He’s still trembling a little as he gently pulls out of Blaine and takes care of the condom. He comes back to the bed wearing his briefs, carrying the three glasses of ice that Kurt had prepared. They’ve melted to blissfully cold water. 

Kurt releases Blaine’s bottom lip and sits up to tug Sebastian into a solid kiss and accept one of the glasses. “Thanks,” he grins, taking a long pull.

Sebastian does the same, and sets his empty glass back on the bedside table. “Holy shit,” he declares. 

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, reluctantly sitting up just enough to slump onto Kurt’s shoulder. He gulps water and notices just how sticky-hot the air still is. 

Kurt hums contentedly, adding, “And now: sleep. It’s nearly dawn.” He reaches over to flick off the bedside lamp. Blaine falls bonelessly back to the mattress. 

Sebastian hesitates. 

“Sebastian, get over here,” Blaine says, eyes already drifting closed, burrowing into Kurt’s chest. 

“You have terrible one-night-stand etiquette,” Sebastian laughs, already curling around Blaine’s back. Kurt moves his arm out of the way and rests it along Sebastian’s back.

“Sebastian, you’re a great fuck, but you’re mostly my friend,” Blaine replies, soft. 

“Our friend,” Kurt adds, squeezing them both. 

It’s quiet for a couple seconds, and then Sebastian murmurs, “Thanks. You too.” 

“Well, this has turned out awesome,” Kurt announces, sounding smug as hell. 

Blaine snorts and presses a fond kiss to Kurt’s collarbone. He’d forgotten that this entire thing was initially Kurt’s idea. Seventeen-year-old, virginal Kurt’s idea. He sets a mental reminder to thank Kurt. Profusely. Bodily. As soon as possible. He snuggles in closer and falls promptly asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to each and every person who’s stuck with me on this unexpectedly long journey! This has been such a fun project. 
> 
> One final thank you to the splendid [Likearumchocolatesouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle), without whom this story would not have happened (for quite a few reasons). <3


End file.
